Kakashis Childhood
by madarafreak
Summary: Wie war wohl Kakashis Kindheit, nach der missglückten Mission seines Vaters?  Wird ihm geholfen, und wenn ja von wem?  Erlebt die Geschichte eines kleinen Ninjas, der sich tapfer durch sein Leben schlägt


Hier ist Kapitel 1:  
>Ein Engel?<p>

"Hier, nimm das, du dämliche Missgeburt!", mit diesen Worten schlug ein erwachsener, braunhaariger Mann auf einen, ungefähr 8 Jahre alten, grauhaarigen, Jungen ein. Der Junge flog, durch die Wucht des Schlages auf den Boden und spuckte Blut. Ein anderer Mann, von den 5 Männern, die den kleinen Jungen einkreisten, grölte. Der selbe packte den Grauhaarigen am Kragen dessen T-Shirts und presste ihn gegen eine naheliegende Wand. Der Mann sagte mit einem hämischen Lächeln im Gesicht: "Du bist genau wie dein Vater, der Versager! Du wirst genauso ein nutzloser Bastard, der sein Dorf hintergeht!" Der Junge roch den starken Geruch von Alkohol, als der Mann sprach.  
>"Bitte bring mich nicht um", dachte er ängstlich, als er fester gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde. "Willst du nicht um dein Leben betteln, du Feigling?", fragte einer der Angreifer. Der Grauhaarige blieb stumm, er wollte den 5 nicht diese Genugtuung geben. Ein paar der Angreifer fingen an zu lachen. Derjenige, der ihn festhielt wollte ihn ins Gesicht schlagen. Der Junge sah nur noch die Faust auf sein Gesicht zurasen, bevor alles schwarz wurde.<p>

Als er wieder aufwachte sah er in das bekannte Gesicht eines gewissen Blondschopfes. Es war sein Sensei Minato Namikaze. Er wusste, dass er bei ihm zu Hause war, da er das Bett auf dem er lag nur allzugut kannte. "Wie geht es dir Kakashi? Ist etwas gebrochen?", fragte Minato besorgt. Kakashi antwortete missmutig, da er es eigentlich hasste die Hilfe von anderen anzunehmen, doch sein Sensei wusste irgentwie immer wenn er log: "Meine Nase ist gebrochen und ich glaube es sind 1 oder 2 Rippen geprellt" "Ok. Warte hier, ich hole einen Medic nin ", meinte der Jonin und ging hinaus. Währrendessen dachte der Grauhaarige sarkastisch: "Als ob ich mich so viel bewegen könnte"  
>Nach etwa 8 Minuten kam der Blonde, mit einem Medic nin im Schlepptau, wieder. Der dazugeholte hatte schwarze Haare und grüne Augen. Der Schwarzhaarige eilte zu Kakashi und untersuchte diesen. "Er hat 3 geprellte Rippen und eine gebrochene Nase. Er sollte ins Krankenhaus", stellte der Medic, nach der Untersuchung fest. "Nein! Ich geh` in kein Krankenhaus!", protestierte der kleine Ninja. "Können Sie ihn nich hier behandeln?", fragte der Namikaze nach. Daraufhin meinte der Behandelnde Ninja: "Gut, ich werde es versuchen. Aber es wäre immer noch besser wenn er in ein Krankenhaus gehen würde" Trotzdem machte er sich an seine Arbeit. Währrendessen dachte Minato: "Kakashi, was haben sie nun schon wieder mit dir gemacht?"<br>Es war nämlich nicht das erste Mal, dass der Grauhaarige zusammengeschlagen wurde und erst wieder bei Minato zu sich kam. Im Gegenteil, dass war jetzt schon das 2. Mal in dieser Woche und es war erst Mittwoch.  
>Nach etwa einer halben Stunde war der Schwarzhaarige fertig und meinte zu Kakashi: "Du solltest jetzt schlafen. Und für die nächsten 3 Tage verordne ich dir absolute Bettruhe" Der Chunin nickte wieder willen. "Mr. Namikaze kann ich Sie mal draußen sprechen?", fragte der Medic nin. Minato beantwortete die Frage mit einem "Natürlich" und folgte dem Fragenden aus der Tür.<p>

Der Namikaze schloss diese, als sie draußen waren. "Und was gibt`s?", fragte der Blondschopf sogleich. Der Angesprochene antwortete nachdenklich: "Ich konnte seine Verletzungen gut heilen, aber was mir eher Sorgen bereitet ist, dass er viele ältere unbehandelte Verletzungen hat. Es ist fast so als würde er öfters, als üblich für einen Ninja, geschlagen" Der Blonde kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. "Wissen Sie, wer der Vater von Kakashi ist?", fragte der Blonde Jonin den anderen. Der Angesprochene schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Es ist Sakumo Hatake. Der weiße Fangzahn von Konoha", beantwortete Minato seine eigene Frage. "Das erklärt einiges", murmelte der Grünäugige. Gleich danach sagte er etwas lauter: "Wenn er wieder geschlagen wird, oder ähnliches, kommen Sie sofort zu mir" "Danke, dass ist gut zu wissen", er kratzte sich mal wieder verlegen am Kopf: "Ähm...Ja, das ist jetzt ein bisschen peinlich, aber ich hab Sie vorhin vergessen zu fragen, wie sie eigentlich heißen" Der Gefragte lachte kurz freundlich, sein Lachen klang hell und überaus nett, und sagte:" Ja, das haben Sie tatsächlich vergessen. Um ihre Frage zu beantworten. Ich heiße Teshi Matsuda" "Mich kennen Sie ja bereits Mr. Matsuda", meinte Minato. Daraufhin sagte Teshi: "Nennen Sie mich ruhig Teshi. Ich fühle mich immer so alt, wenn man mich Mr. Madsuda nennt"  
>Minato nickte und sagte: "Kommt mir bekannt vor. Ich hab es auch lieber, wenn man mich bei meinem Vornamen ruft" Mit einem zustimmenden Nicken aktzeptierte Teshi die Einladung des Namikaze. Dannach verabschiedete er sich, da er wieder zurück ins Krankenhaus musste. Nachdem die beiden sich voneinander verabschiedet hatten, ging der Blonde zurück zu Kakashi, der in der Zwischenzeit tatsächlich eingeschlafen war. Er holte eine Decke aus einem Schrank und deckte den jungen Chunin, liebevoll, zu. Dann ging er selbst schlafen.<p>

Das war das 1. Kapitel  
>Zu dem Namen von meinem OC, Teshi bedeutet Engel, und Matsuda hab ich im Internet gefunden und fand ihn passend.<br>Hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir ein Kommi *lieb guck*


End file.
